Una dama diferente
by sakuxsyao
Summary: Shaoran es un hombre que ha perdido la fé de encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños, pero, la vida le dará una importante lección... Al final tendría que agradecerle a la lunatica novia de su mejor amigo por presentarle a su instructora de Salsa
1. Comenzando de nuevo

_Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC. Me pertenecen (para mi desgracia) pertenecen a las chicas del CLAMP_

UNA DAMA DIFERENTE

Señor Li, lo busca el señor Hiragisawa.

Hazlo pasar Hikari.

Veo la puerta abrirse y entra mi mejor amigo.

Shaoran, te ves fatal. (dijo mi amigo preocupado)

¿Y como quieres que este? (digo fríamente)

Ya ha pasado un mes Shaoran…

¡Es que tu no lo entiendes Eriol! ¡Me iba a casar con ella!

Pero ella no te amaba, era solo otra interesada.

Pero… yo la amaba…

Amy no te merecía Shaoran.

¿Por qué me hizo esto? Yo… podía dar mi vida por ella Eriol.

Shaoran, escuchame.

¡3 años Eriol! 3 años engañado.

Shaoran…

Debí escuchar las advertencias de mi madre, pero ¡no! Le decía que era imposible que Amy me engañara, que ella me amaba

Shaoran…

Y no solo me engaño, me humillo, se burlo de mi junto al estúpido de Ryuu.

Shao…

Fui un idiota, como no me di cuenta antes de su infidelidad

¡SHAORAN LI!

¿¡QUÉ QUIERES ERIOL?!

Quiero que me oigas, Amy es el pasado amigo, estabas enamorado de el, lo entiendo, pero ella y el desgraciado de Ryuu te utilizaron, menos mal que descubriste su plan, porque si no hubieras sufrido mas.

No lo creo…

Shaoran, eres el presidente de la compañía de perfumes más famosa del mundo entero, vas a superar esto. (dijo sonriendo)

Todas las mujeres son iguales Eriol… no me quiero volver a enamorar.

Eso lo decis ahora, pero ya veras, cuando llegue la indicada, no podras dejar de mirarla embobado, sentirás latir rápidamente tu corazón cuando estes con ella, tendras una sonrisa babosa todo el tiempo.

Te estas describiendo a ti mismo Eriol. (dije burlándome)

Jajaja, también, pero es que yo ya encontré a mi mujer ideal.

Realmente se nota que Tomoyo te adora.

Y yo a ella amigo mío.

Me alegro por ti. (dije sinceramente) pero enserio no puedo creer que te cases.

Sinceramente yo tampoco.

Ambos reímos.

He sido un pésimo padrino de bodas ¿verdad Eriol?

Y la verdad es que si jajaja, pero te entiendo hermano, necesitabas estar solo un tiempo.

Gracias enserio Eriol, bueno… ponme al día, que es lo que planea la loca de tu prometida.

No le digas así Shao (dijo riendo)

Es que nunca oí a una mujer que hablará tan rápido y se moviera de un lado para otro en menos de dos segundos, ¿no te marea?

A veces

Jajaja, ya me lo imaginaba.

En fin, te contaré… quiere que nuestro primer baile como esposos sea salsa…

¿salsa?

Si… (dijo palido)

Jajajajaja, ay no, ¿Eriol Hiragisawa bailando salsa? Jajajaja eso si que tengo que verlo. (dije divertido)

No fastidies Shaoran.

Bueno, jaja ¿ya tienen instructor?

Instructora

Vaya, y ¿no se pondrá celosa tu noviecita?

No, porque es su mejor amiga, y casi hermana.

Vaya, eso es nuevo.

Realmente estoy muy nervioso.

¿Por la amiga?

¡No idiota! Sabes mi pequeño problema…

¿Tu estupidez?

No. (dijo frunciendo el seño)

¿Tu extraño sentido del humor?

No. (dijo molesto)

Tu pésimo…

¡QUE NO SE BAILAR!

Ah, eso. (dije divertido) ¿Tomoyo ya lo sabe?

Si…

¿Y que te ha dicho?

Que su amiga me convertirá en el mejor bailarin de todo Japón.

Vaya, le tiene mucha confianza a su amiga.

Es que no es para menos Shaoran, estamos hablando de Cherry.

¿Cherry?

La mejor bailarina de todo Japón…

¿LA MEJOR BAILARINA DE TODO JAPON SERA SU INSTRUCTORA DE BAILE?

Si…

Jajajajaja, pobrecilla, no sabe en lo que se mete.

No seas patan Shaoran.

Lo lamento. (dije sonriendo) bueno, hablando de cherry, nunca escuche de ella.

No me parece raro, te pasas la vida en esta oficina.

Sabes que mi trabajo es…

Lo mas importante, y que debes dejar en alto el apellido Li y bla bla bla. Ya lo escuche demasiadas veces amigo. Bueno… la verdadera razón de mi visita, aparte de venir a demostrarte mi apoyo es que te tengo que pedir un favor…

Eres un interesado Eriol.

Cállate y escuchame. Cherry será la madrina de Tomoyo…

Bien por ella.

Y tu mi padrino.

Si.

Y bueno… Tomoyo quiere demasiado a su amiga…

Ya basta de rodeos Eriol, ve al grano.

Tienes que bailar salsa en un dueto con cherry en mi ceremonia de bodas.

…

¿Shaoran?

…

Amigo, no fue mi idea, pero Tomoyo está demasiado ilusionada... Di algo que me pones nervioso.

¿¡ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA?!

He cambiado de opinión, puedes seguir callado…

¿QUE YO BAILE SALSA? CON UNA COMPLETA DESCONOCIDA.

Es la mejor amiga de Tomoyo…

ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO, NO LO HARE

Tienes que hacerlo Shao, si lo haces, juro que me esforzare por aprender a bailar.

Ya lo harás por tu novia.

Si, pero me ayudarías mucho… además vos mismo has dicho que no me has ayudado mucho.

Eres un idiota. No sé cómo puedo aguantarte

¿Eso es un si?

Si Eriol, bailaré salsa con la amiga de la lunática de tu prometida.

N/A: Holaaaaaaaaa, sakuxsyao ha vueltooooooo, si no estoy muerta, solo estuve ausente por un tiempo, espero que les guste mi nueva historia, creo que será muy interesante, besos. sakuxsyao


	2. ¿En que rayos me metí?

Los hermosos personajes de SCC no me pertenecen (para mi desgracia ) son de las geniales chicas CLAMP.

Capitulo 2. "¿En qué rayos me metí?"

- ¿Lo dices enserio Shaoran?

- No lo volveré a repetir Eriol.

- ¡Gracias! Realmente eres un buen amigo.

- Lo sé, no me perdería por nada del mundo verte intentando bailar salsa.

- Olvida lo que dije.

- Apuesto a que te marearas y te caerás unas cuantas veces. (dije divertido) Además… imagínate… en tu boda, a la hora del gran baile… olvidándote los pasos, siento vergüenza ajena.

- ¡Cállate! Me estás poniendo mas nervioso…

- Pero lo digo enserio Eriol, y… ay no… mejor no lo digo…

- ¿Qué?

- No… te preocuparás… ay que horrible sería… (dije fingiendo miedo)

- ¡DIMELO SHAORAN!

- Imagínate… ¡si hechas a Tomoyo! Pobrecillo… ese día te casas y el próximo día es tu funeral, porque imagino que Sonomi Daudouji estaría furiosa.

Ay Dios… no pensé eso… (dijo pálido)

- Pobre Tomoyo… loca y todo, no le deseo ser viuda tan joven…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- Jajajaja, la cara que tenías era para tomarle una fotografía.

- Eres de lo peor.

- Si, soy tan malo que para que no practiques solo, bailará con la mejor bailarina de todo Japón.

- Pero vos estás peor que yo Shaoran.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Bailaras, con la mejor bailarina de Japón.

- Si, eso dije. (dije sin entender lo que me quería decir)

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Vos bailas algo bien, lo admito, pero imagínate, en mi boda, vos el dueño de la mejor empresa de perfumes del mundo… bailando con una Campeona Mundial de Salsa… uy… que feo.

- Rayos…

- Como es bailarina, con ella será peor que con Tomoyo… ay no… pobre Shao…

- ¿Qué?

- No lo puedo decir… ay amigo te compadezco…

- ¿Por qué? (dije nervioso)

- Realmente eres un buen amigo, te expondrás a una burla pública por mí, gracias. (dijo fingiendo llorar)

- Deja ya de joder y dime de que rayos hablas Eriol.

- Es que… ¿Qué pasaría si te enredas? Y… hechas a Cherry, ¡ay no! Serías conocido como el hombre que hizo caer a la medallista de oro

- Eriol…

- ¿Y si la caída es seria? SERÍAS EL QUE DESTRUYÓ LA CARRERA DE LA ESTRELLA DE JAPÓN.

- Cállate, me estas poniendo nervioso… (dije temblando)

- Pero imagínate, lo mal que quedarías parado, además los fans de ella… te perseguirían y te harían la vida miserable…

- ¡No! (dije horrorizado)

- Jajajajaja, deberías haber visto tu expresión jajajajaja. (dijo agarrándose del estomago)

- Eres despreciable. (dije mirándolo con odio)

- Vos hiciste lo mismo amigo, la venganza es dulce.

- Eres insoportable.

- Bueno amigo, ya te puse al día con lo de mi boda, te levanté el anime y te asusté un poco, jeje, soy el mejor.

- Vete ya Eriol, mira que puedo cambiar de opinión.

- Cierto… no quiero eso… ¡Chau Syao, gracias de nuevo! (dijo yéndose rápidamente y cerrando la puerta)

Realmente este tipo es raro… pero es mi mejor amigo. Ahora… tengo que averiguar sobre esa tal Cherry…

Tomé mi computadora y abrí el famoso buscado de internet Google, y puse en el espacio en blanco "Cherry, la bailarina de Japón"

- Rayos… esto no puede ser…

" _Sakura Kinomoto, mejor conocida como Cherry, ha ganado el título de Mejor bailarina mundial, la bellísima artista emocionada, agradeció a su público pero sobre todo a su familia y a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, la heredera de la Empresa de Juguetes Daudouji, quien próximamente contraerá matrimonio con el famoso arquitecto Eriol Hiragizawa, la bailarina comentó que bailará en el matrimonio de su querida amiga y que es más, no lo haría sola sino con el mejor amigo del novio, que descubrimos gracias a unas fuentes de la familia Daudouji, es el famoso Shaoran Li, dueño de la mejor compañía de perfumes del mundo, humm, ¿nacerá un nuevo romance? Según la encuesta digital que lanzamos desde nuestra página web, el 99,9 % de los votos dijeron que SI. Si se pueden oler las maravillosas fragancias del famoso empresario Shaoran Li a kilómetros, nosotros los redactores de 100% Farándula decimos que podemos oler el amor, felicitamos a los novios y esperaremos impacientes ver si Cupido lanza una de sus infalibles flechas a Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, porque el amor… está en el aire"_

- No puede estar pasándome esto… (dije molesto) maldita prensa amarillista…

Seguí buscando más información, y cada vez era peor… 88 trofeos, campeona del mundial de salsa, merengue y tango, cada cosa que leía me horrorizaba más. Porque… BAILARÍA SALSA CON LA MEJOR BAILARINA DE TODO EL MUNDO, y tenía que hacer un buen trabajo… porque podría causarle problemas a ella, y también a mi empresa.

- ¡Maldito seas Eriol Hiragisawa!

Llámenme masoquista pero tenía que ver a la famosa Sakura Kinomoto… 2 horas leyendo sobre ella y no vi ni una solo foto suya, busco las imágenes y… joder… ¡JODER!

- Mierda…

Esa mujer es… lo más perfecto que han visto mis ojos, aunque solo fueran fotografías, nunca vi nada igual… era blanca, de pelo largo, lacio y castaño claro, con unos labios que me tientan terriblemente a morderlos, con una sonrisa angelical, y con un cuerpo… ¡QUE CUERPO! Lo sé parezco un pervertido pero enserio, ¡es perfecta! Y sus ojos… son verdes… mi color favorito.

- Estoy más que jodido. (dije golpeando mi frente)

No solo mi orgullo está en juego, ahora ¡Mi cordura y mi corazón están en peligro! Rayos… estas cosas solo me pueden pasar a mi.

Ahora solo puedo pensar en una cosa…

- ¿En que rayos me metí?

N/a: Holiiiiiiiiiiiiii wowww muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me pusieron super feliz, los días de actualización del fic serán los días lunes de noche o martes de mañana, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta loca pero divertida y futuramente romántica historia, espero sus rw, me alegran el día. Un beso enorme a todas, y… sakuxsyao volvió para quedarse. BESOSSSS.

Respuestas a sus hermosos rewiews

Lunabsc: Holiii, gracias por comentar, y espero de todo corazón que te guste el capitulo *-*

Didi87: Holiiii, jajajaja me alegra que te haya hecho reír, eso es lo que quiero, que mis historias hagan reír a mis lectores, y que los lleven a un mundo perfecto de romance sxs. *-* espero te guste este nuevo cap. Besosss

Elfenixenllamas: Holiii, muchas graciaaas, fuiste la primera en comentar *-* y de nuevo gracias, realmente estuve un poco ocupada y pensativa, la inspiración divina no me llegaba tan seguidamente, pero ahora volvió con todo, muchas gracias por siempre comentar y estar atenta, como comenté anteriormente los días de actualización de la historia serán los lunes de noche o los martes de mañana, espero que te guste el cap.

Y buenoooo mis queridas lectoras, las invito cordialmente a que comenten, quiero saber que opinan del fic, los primeros capítulos son cortos pero el próximo jejeje el gran encuentro, chaaannn, jajajaja lo haré mas largooo. Besitossss *-*


	3. Conociéndote

Los hermosos personajes de SCC no me pertenecen (para mi desgracia ) son de las geniales chicas CLAMP.

CAPITULO 3: Conociéndote

- No puedo creer que haré esto… (dije molesto)

- No tienes una idea de lo agradecido que estoy Shaoran, te juro que algún día te devolveré el favor.

- Ni lo dudes Eriol, te haré sufrir por lo que me estás haciendo pasar.

- No exageres, no es tan terrible.

- Idiota, hasta esas estúpidas revistas de la farándula saben que bailaré con Sakura Kinomoto en tu boda, ¡hasta hicieron una encuesta sobre nosotros!

- Eso no lo sabía…

- ¿En qué planeta vives Eriol? No sabes todos los problemas que tengo por tu culpa.

- Ya te dije que lo siento.

- Bueno, no toda la culpa es tuya, la lunática de tu novia es la culpable.

- ¿A quién llamas lunática Shaoran Li?

- A ti, la única persona lo suficientemente loca como para casarse con Eriol.

- ¡Cállate! (me dijeron los dos)

Bueno… aquí estoy con Eriol y Tomoyo preparándome emocionalmente para la primera práctica de baile.

Realmente no puedo creer que haga esto, en la empresa la gente está desesperada, la prensa me ha comenzado a perseguir desde la semana pasada, ¡No he dormido en dos días! Además que estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso, porque no solo está en juego mi empresa, también mi cordura, porque esa mujer… ¡Joder! Esa mujer es perfecta.

- Shaoran, solo te lo advertiré una vez, ni se te ocurra hacerte el galán con Sakura, si le haces algo a mi amiga te juro que te haré la vida un infierno.

- Ya me la haces Tomoyo, mi empresa está en juego por tu culpa.

- Estas equivocado Shaoran, tu querida empresa depende únicamente de tu autocontrol y de que sepas bailar bien.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi autocontrol en todo esto?

- Ay Shaoran, Eriol ya me conto que has buscado imágenes de Saku en internet, y que te pasas el día babeando por ella, cosa que es normal porque mi Sakurita es perfecta. (dijo con los ojos brillando)

- Traidor. (dije fulminando con la mirada a Eriol)

- No me mates por favor (dijo pálido) ella me obligo a contarle, ¡ambos dan miedo!

Ambos lo miramos con un aura asesina.

- Tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca…

- Si quieres seguir vivo te lo recomiendo. (dije molesto)

- En fin, ya te lo advierto Shaoran, ni se te ocurra acercarte más de lo necesario a mi querida Sakurita, porque te juro que si la lastimas, te destrozaré.

De pronto su celular sonó, y los tres nos callamos.

- Es ella.

Tanto Eriol como yo tragamos pesado.

- Hola Sakurita… ¿¡YA ESTAS AQUÍ?! (grito emocionada) BAJO AHORA MISMO.

Eriol palideció más todavía, la verdad es que Eriol tiene una gran trauma con el baile… en nuestro último año de secundaria invitó a una chica al baile de colación, me pidió que lo ayudara a practicar porque no sabía bailar muy bien, yo acepté ¡pero jamás pensé que Eriol tendría 2 pies izquierdos! Lo peor de todo es que teníamos que bailar el vals, el idiota de Eriol me piso mínimo 30 veces, además de hacerme caer 5 veces, me recuerdo que le aconseje que se disculpara con la chica e inventara alguna excusa para no bailar, pero como es tan cabeza dura, me ignoró… y la noche de la fiesta… amm… terminamos en el hospital… Eriol le había hecho torcer el tobillo a la pobre chica, realmente no me quiero recordar de esa escena… solo diré que recuerdo haber visto a la chica llorando del dolor luego de que Eriol le diera varias vueltas mareándolos a ambos haciendo que la chica se callera y Eriol encima de su pie…

A la pobre chica le pusieron yeso, jamás olvidaré la feroz bofetada que le dio a Eriol ese día, diciéndole que jamás se volviera a acercar a ella otra vez. Fue el tema de conversación y burla por 2 semanas en el colegio.

- ¿Seguro que le contaste toda la historia a Tomoyo?

- Si… (dijo casi tan blanco como la leche)

- Y… ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

- ¡No quiero hacerlo! (gritó horrorizado) no quiero lastimar a Tomoyo y no quiero que su madre me descuartice.

- Entonces ¿Por qué rayos aceptaste?

- Porque la amo… y haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz

- Eso fue lo mas cursi que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

- Cállate.

- Bueno Romeo, prepárate porque Tomoyo llegará enseguida con su amiga.

- Ay Dios…

- Solo espero que no termines pasando tu noche de bodas en el hospital. (dije divertido por su cara de horror)

- Te odio.

- Chicos, les quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga.

Ambos suspiramos y volteamos… Dios…

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Creo que olvidé como respirar… esa chica… era mucho más hermosa que en las fotografías, era un poco alta, pero yo le pasaría unos 18 cm de altura, tenía el cabello castaño, casi dorado… unos ojos hipnotizantes de color verde y una sonrisa… la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

- Sakurita, el es mi prometido Eriol Hiragisawa.

- M-mucho gusto.

- Igualmente. (dijo sonriendo) tranquilo, Tomoyo ya me hablo de tu problema para bailar, pero ya veras que para la boda serás un perfecto bailarín.

- Gracias, estoy en tus manos. (dijo un poco mas tranquilo)

- Sakurita es una gran maestra amor, tiene muchísima paciencia, es tan adorable. (dijo abrazando fuertemente a su mejor amiga)

- Ay Tommy, jajaja no es para tanto. Am… y el… ¿es el padrino de Eriol?

- Ah si, el es Shaoran Li. (dijo seriamente)

- Mucho gusto. (dijo tiernamente sonrojada)

- El gusto es mío. (dije sonriendo un poco nervioso)

- Mmm ok, comencemos. (dijo esa pequeña lunática poniéndose en frente nuestro impidiéndonos seguir mirándonos)

- Ahh, si. Perdón… comencemos contigo Eriol.

Vi a mi amigo al borde de desmayarse.

- Realmente soy muy malo Kinomoto…

- Puedes decirme Sakura, te vas a casar con mi casi hermana, no hacen falta las formalidades. (dijo sonriendo)

- Bueno Sakura. (dijo sonriendo también) Pero enserio… soy muy malo bailando… realmente estoy un poco preocupado, no quiero lastimar a Tomoyo…

Vi como el pequeño diablo con cara de ángel, es decir Tomoyo, sonreía completamente enternecida.

- No te preocupes, no pasara nada malo. Primeramente comenzaremos con pasos simples.

- Bien…

- Dame la mano.

El se la dio, fruncí levemente el seño.

- Bien, ahora pon tu mano libre en mi cadera.

- Ehm Kinomoto, se me acaba de ocurrir no sería una buena idea que Eriol viera como se debe hacer y luego intentarlo.

No iba a permitir que Eriol la tocara, pero… ¿¡Qué rayos estoy diciendo?!

- Shaoran, Sakurita es una profesional y ella sabe lo que hace, así que por favor no te metas. (dijo con una sonrisa falsa)

Vaya, así que esa pequeña lunática oculta su verdadera forma ante Sakura, interesante. La verdad es que pocas veces puedo molestar a Tomoyo, yo no la odio, hace feliz a Eriol y es una buena persona, pero ambos disfrutamos el molestar al otro.

- A decir verdad Tommy… creo que el joven Li puede intentarlo primero, realmente sería bueno que Eriol pudiera ver como se hace correctamente, además debo saber que tan bien baila el joven Li. (dijo sonrojada)

Vi como un "O" se formaba en la boca del pequeño diablo, y un aura oscura la rodeaba. Para después sonreír lo más inocentemente posible a su amiga

- Está bien Sakurita. (dijo dulcemente)

Luego se volteó y se acercó lentamente a mí.

- Intentas hacerle algo y te mato. (susurró fingiendo una sonrisa)

- Ya lo veremos Tomoyo.

Me acerqué a Sakura y ella estiró su mano.

- Veamos lo que tienes Li. (dijo sonriendo)

- Encantado, pero solo una cosa. (dije tomando su mano)

- ¿Qué cosa? (preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos)

- Para ti, soy solo Shaoran. (dije atrayéndola hacia mi y sonriendo)

- Perfecto.

Eriol se acercó a la radio y la música comenzó a sonar.

_Procura seducirme muy despacito__  
__y no reparo de todo lo que en el acto te hare__  
__procura caminarme ya, como ola del mar__  
__y te aseguro que me hundo para siempre en tu rodar_

Ella me miraba con una sonrisa en su precioso rostro mientras se movía lentamente a mi alrededor, sonreí y la tomé del brazo.

_Quizás convenga que te alejes__  
__quizás me domina la tentación__  
__de imaginar que estoy tan cerca de ti__  
__tan cerca...sin poder resistir_

La acerqué a mi, y le di una vuelta, aprovechando para acariciarle la cintura y luego hacer que me mirará directamente a los ojos.

_Procura coquetearme mas... [y no reparo de lo que te hare]__  
__procura ser parte de mas ... [y te aseguro que me hundo en ti ]__  
__procura no mirarme mas ... [y no sabrás de que te perderás]__  
__es un dilema del que tu ni yo no podemos escapar__  
_

Éramos solo ella y yo, ella acarició suavemente mi pecho y siguió moviéndose ágilmente. Me tenía completamente embobado.

_[Procura mujer que se aceleren mis latidos ay procura mujer]__  
__[Procura mujer y te aseguro que me hundo en ti procura mujer]__  
__[Procura mujer] mi corazón se acelera__  
__[Procura mujer] porque tu da te llega__  
__[Procura mujer] sabes que hay luna llena__  
__[Procura mujer que se aceleren mis latidos]__  
__[ay procura mujer] ir acercando tus labios__  
__[Procura mujer] coquetearme despacio__  
__[Procura mujer] que yo caiga en tus brazos__  
__[Procura mujer y te aseguro que me hundo en ti]__  
__[Procura mujer]_

Movía sus caderas suavemente al ritmo de la música mientras yo la sujetaba y bailábamos concentrados yo en ella y ella en mi.

_[Procura mujer que se aceleren mis latidos ay procura mujer]__  
__[Procura mujer y te aseguro que me hundo en ti procura mujer]__  
__[Procura mujer] ir acercando tus labios__  
__[Procura mujer] coquetearme despacio_

La alcé y dimos una vuelta, ella ágilmente se deslizo por mi espalda y quedó nuevamente frente a mí, con esa mirada coqueta.

_[Procura mujer] que yo caiga en tus brazos__  
__[Procura mujer que se aceleran mi latidos]__  
__[Procura mujer] mi corazón se acelera__  
__[Procura mujer] porque tu da te llega__  
__[Procura mujer] sabes que hay luna llena__  
__[Procura mujer y te aseguro que me hundo en ti]__  
__[Procura mujer]__  
__Procura coquetearme mas y no reparo de lo que te hare_

Ambos terminamos con la respiración agitada y con nuestras frentes pegadas. Nos separamos al oír unos fuertes aplausos, ambos pestañeamos sorprendidos y nos sonrojamos.

- ¡Eso estuvo genial! No me recordaba que bailaras tan bien amigo.

- Hacía tiempo que no bailaba…

- Pues no se notaba, estuvieron increíbles, ¿verdad amor?

Los tres volteamos y vimos a Tomoyo con la boca literalmente abierta para que luego aplaudiera y agarrara las manos de Sakura.

- Eso fue mágico Sakurita, nunca vi algo así, fue tan hermoso. (dijo con los ojos brillándole) y Shaoran… tienes permiso.

Sakura la miró confundida al igual que Eriol, pero yo entendí perfectamente, tenía la aprobación de Tomoyo para poner en práctica mi plan de conquista.

N/a: Holiiiiiiii, waaaaaa graaacias por sus comentariosss *-* espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, me encantó escribir este capítulo, quise hacer a Tomoyo un poco celosa, por las dudas, no se odian Tomoyo y Shaoran, solo disfrutan molestarse mutuamente jajaja, bueno les escribo el próximo lunesss, tengan una buena semanaaa besitos. Sakuxsyao.

Respuestas a sus lindos RW:

Didi87: Holiiii, jajajaja siiii shao y eriol están locos *-* siii, jeje pobrecito sufrió mucho antes, y bueno merece enamorarse de una buena mujer *-* más adelante contaré un poco sobre Amy. Espero que te guste el capitulooo, un beso *-*

Lunabsc: Awww que bueno que te haya gustado, siiii esos dos son bien especiales jejeje, la prensa es así en este fic tendrá un papel importante la prensa por eso los puse tan ehemm entrometidos, espero que te guste el capitulo, un besooo.

Honna-chan: Holaaa, gracias por tu comentario y por tu consejo, esta vez puse un poco más de narración y creo que quedó bastante bien, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, un besooo.

Karuchan: Holiiii awwww que bueno que te guste la historia, jaja no la abandonaré lo prometo, besos.

Inutsuki chan: Holiiii, awwwww graciaaas, espero que te siga gustando el fic, jejeje pues ahora ya lo sabes, fue un encuentro bien… picante jajaja besosss.

Tenishi: Holiiiii, jajajaja ese es mi objetivo, que mis lectoras se rían a carcajadas *-* awwwww graciassss, me alegra muchísimo que creas que escribo bien *-* espero de todo corazón que te guste el capitulo de hoy, muchísimas gracias de nuevo, y espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas, un gran besooo *-*


	4. Verdaderos amigos

Los hermosos personajes de scc no me pertenecen (para mi desgracia) son de las fabulosas chicas CLAMP

Capitulo 4: Verdaderos amigos.

POV SHAORAN

Realmente… eso fue único… nunca me había sentido así. Ese baile… no lo puedo olvidar. Ahora estoy en casa luego de un largo día viendo a Eriol cayéndose, Tomoyo preocupada, y Sakura animándolo diciéndole que al principio iba a costar pero que todo saldría bien.

Durante la práctica no pude evitar observarla disimuladamente, era tan perfecta, sus movimientos eran tan sofisticados… algunas veces nuestras miradas chocaban produciendo en ambos un notorio sonrojo.

A pesar de su anterior amenaza, Tomoyo cambió increíblemente de parecer, cosa que me sorprendió bastante, mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende? El que las entienda por favor que escriba un libro, juro que seré el primero en compararlo.

En fin, luego de terminar el ensayo Sakura se preparó para marcharse, se acercó a Eriol y le dijo que no se preocupara, que lo había hecho bien para ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que tenía razón no se cayó tanto como esperaba, e increíblemente ella lograba esquivar los malos pasos de Eriol, que podrían haber terminado lastimándola.

Luego se acercó a mí y me sonrió levemente sonrojada diciendo que realmente la había sorprendido, eso bueno… me hizo sentir bien… ¿a quien engaño? Me sentí sumamente orgulloso de mi mismo, Tomoyo la llamó diciéndole que se le haría tarde para una entrevista con los periodistas, ella sonrió y antes de marcharse me susurró… "puedes llamarme Sakura". Luego desapareció de mi vista con Tomoyo.

Y ahora estoy en mi cama recordando cada momento que pase este día, saqué lentamente de mi bolsillo un papelito perfectamente doblado y sonreí.

Flash Back.

- Lo haz hecho muy bien amor. (dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Eriol)

- ¿En serio? Estaba demasiado nervioso…

- Todos los presentes lo notamos Eriol

Ambos me miraron con el seño fruncido.

- Realmente Sakura es increíble, pude haberle pisado muchísimas veces, y ella ¡esquivo todo!

- Te dije que mi Sakurita es asombrosa. (dijo nuevamente con los ojos brillándole) Ah, cierto… Shaoran, quiero hablar con tigo.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Amor, nos dejarías solos un momento, enseguida voy contigo. (dijo el pequeño diablo sonriendo)

- Esta bien… (dijo a pesar de que le hice señas de que dijera no, enojado le mostré mi dedo favorito) lo siento Shao (dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta)

Maldito Eriol.

- ¿Qué ocurre lunática?

- Toma.

- ¿Un papel?

- Ábrelo idiota. (dijo enojada)

La miré levemente enojado para luego mirar el contenido del pequeño papelito doblado… no pude evitar fruncir levemente el seño.

- ¿Números? No entiendo.

- ¿Eres estúpido o te haces Shaoran?

- En serio lo digo Tomoyo, ¿Qué es esto?

- ¡El número de Sakura imbécil! (dijo golpeando mi cabeza)

- ¡Auch! ¿estas demente? Eso me dolió.

- Te dolerá más si no aprovechas lo que te dí.

Allí me di cuenta… me había dado el número de Sakura…

- Pero… ¿Por qué me lo das?

- Si no lo quieres puedes regresármelo, no tengo ningún problema.

- ¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que no entiendo… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Fueron varias cosas, pero deberías agradecerle a Eriol.

- ¿Eriol?

- Si, realmente se sentía muy mal por todos los problemas que te causó… y yo también… además el solo quiere verte feliz, y después de lo ocurrido con la zorra de Amy entraste en una fase depresiva que lo preocupó demasiado.

- No sabía que estaba tan preocupado…

- Shaoran, eres como un hermano para Eriol, y bueno… me caes levemente bien.

Sonreí levemente.

- Mereces ser feliz, a pesar de ser un idiota despistado, te debemos mucho… ya que tu nos presentaste…

Eso era cierto, yo conocía a Tomoyo por mis hermanas, ya que son buenas amigas, y en una cena de trabajo con Eriol… recibí una llamada de Shieffa mi hermana mayor diciendo que debía ir a casa rápidamente.

Eriol se ofreció a llevarme ya que no había llevado mi auto al restaurant, y bueno fuimos juntos, llegamos y oímos varios gritos emocionados.

Lo que había ocurrido era que mi hermana estaba embarazada y le había dado la noticia a toda la familia, y había invitado a Tomoyo que era una de sus mejores amigas para compartir el momento.

La noticia de que iba a ser tío, me alegró en demasía, abracé a mi hermana que estaba sumamente feliz, y luego abracé a Xuan mi cuñado que estaba levemente sonrojado pero muy feliz también, al terminar de felicitarlos, me volteé y vi a Eriol y Tomoyo mirándose ambos levemente sonrojados. Sonreí y los presente, poco tiempo después comenzaron a salir y bueno ahora se van a casar.

- Te debemos nuestra felicidad Shaoran… (dijo Tomoyo llorando) a pesar… de que siempre discutimos no sabes lo infinitamente agradecida que estoy contigo…

- No llores Tomoyo. (dije dándole una palmada en la cabeza) para eso estamos los amigos.

- Lo sé… Sakurita… es mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana, ella pasó por mucho Shao… y ella es la persona que más merece ser feliz…

- No entiendo…

- Ella te lo contará algún día… (dijo secándose las lagrimas) hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz, Eriol me dijo lo mismo sobre ti… tal vez… tu puedas conseguirlo… (susurró)

- ¿Conseguir que?

- Hacerla feliz… (dijo sonriendo) eso es lo único que yo deseo… pero… (de repente el aura negra volvió) si la lastimas… juro que te descuartizaré en mil pedazos, que tiraré tu cuerpo al mar y nunca nadie encontrará tus restos.

Palidecí levemente.

- Tomoyo… das miedo.

- Solo no la lastimes.

- No lo haré, quiero conocerla, no te digo que vayamos a ser pareja, porque lo de Amy fue muy reciente.

- Lo sé.

- Pero quiero conocerla, se nota que es una buena persona y… muy hermosa… (dije sonrojado)

- Ay si, es realmente adorable. (dijo con corazones en los ojos) ehemm, perdón, puedes continuar.

- Bueno… sabes que amé demasiado a Amy.

- ¿La sigues amando?

- No, (dije seguro) pero todavía me cuesta confiar en las mujeres.

- Entiendo.

- Pero, realmente no sé… siento algo raro cuando estoy con Sakura.

Ella sonrió y se volteó para abrir la puerta.

- Eso que sientes, lo descubrirás con el tiempo. (dijo suavemente) ¡Bueno! Ya me tengo que ir, Eriol debe estar preocupado, nos veremos mañana para seguir ensayando Shaoran. (dijo sonriendo)

- Está bien y… gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. (dijo cerrando la puerta)

Fin del flash.

Sonreí mientras miraba el papelito que tenía el número de Sakura.

- ¿Le mensajeo? Dios, parezco un adolescente. (dije burlándome de mi mismo) Pero… un mensaje no hace mal a nadie.

Tomé mi celular, guarde el número de Sakura y comencé a escribir el mensaje, pero de repente mi celular vibro, dándome a entender que había recibido un mensaje.

- ¿Un mensaje tan tarde?

Guarde el mensaje que estaba escribiendo, y abrí mi bandeja de entrada, lo que provocó que mis ojos se abrieran enormemente al ver el remitente, rápidamente abrí el mensaje.

"_Hola Shaoran, etto… perdón por mensajearte tan tarde, espero que no estes dormido, amm… solo quería agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo por Tomoyo y Eriol, y… decirte que la pasé muy bien hoy. ¡Nos vemos mañana! Att. Kinomoto, bueno Sakura… _

_PD: Eriol me dio tu número, espero que no te moleste."_

No pude evitar sonreír, realmente tendría que agradecérselo a Eriol, ya que gracias a ese mensaje no puedo parar de sonreir.

Apreté el botón que decía "responder" y escribí.

_"Hola Sakura, no te preocupes, suelo dormir muy tarde, y no molestas para nada, la verdad es que te me adelantaste por unos minutos, ya que yo te iba a escribir… no te asustes, no soy un acosador, emm… Tomoyo me dio tu número, realmente yo también te quería agradecer por lo que estás haciendo por Eriol, y déjame decirte que me sorprendiste gratamente al esquivar todos los posibles pisotones de Eriol, yo anteriormente no tuve la misma suerte… solo puedo decir que pisa terriblemente fuerte. En fin yo también me divertí mucho hoy, nos veremos mañana. Att. Shaoran Li."_

_- Enviar… ¡listo!_

Sonreí, realmente estoy un poco nervioso… ella provoca algo que ni Amy provocaba en mí… rayos… estoy sonrojado.

Mi teléfono vuelve a vibrar, lo reviso rápidamente.

" _¿En serio Tomoyo te dio mi numero? Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba, jajaja no pensé en ningún momento que fueras un acosador, no te preocupes por eso. Y sobre lo de Eriol… lamento que tu no hayas tenido mi misma suerte, pero ya lo veras, lograré que nadie vuelva a ser víctima de sus pisotones jajaja, nos veremos mañana, que descanses. Att. Sakura."_

Reí, realmente es muy divertida y espero que cumpla con su promesa, porque no me quiero ni imaginar a Eriol pisando a Tomoyo… entre Sonomi y ella lo devoraran vivo… uy esas mujeres sí que dan miedo.

Le escribí un ultimo mensaje y me acosté a dormir…

- Sakura… (susurré)

Esa bella castaña fue lo último que dije ya que rápidamente caí a los brazos de morfeo.

N/a: Holiiiiiiiii, perdón por no subir el capítulo ayer, es que estoy un poquito enferma, pero me prometí a mi misma que subiría este cap. Espero de todo corazón que les guste y quisiera agradecerles infinitamente por sus rw, me alegraron inmensamente. Besosssss. Att: sakuxsyao

Respuesta a sus lindos comentarios:

James Birdsong: Hellooo *-* thank youuu! I expect you like this chapter! Kisseees *-*

Honna-chan: Holiiiiiii, awww me alegra que te parezca que está mejor redactado, muchísimas gracias por tu consejo, y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el cap. Espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado. Besooos.

Karuchan: Holiiii, awwww me alegra que te haya gustado *-* y de nadaaa, es un placer poder recibir estos hermosos comentarios y a mi me encanta responderlos, cuídate muchooo. Besossss

Didi87: Holiiiiiiii, jajajaja siiii, a mi me encanta escribir este tipo de historias, y ese apodo es el ideal para nuestra querida Tomoyo. Si… nuestro querido Eriol tiene dos pies izquierdos, ¡pero hay esperanzaaa! Sakurita lo logrará. Espero que te guste este cap, besosss.

Tenshi: Holiiiiiiii *-* awww me alegró haberte hecho reír, esa es mi meta, hacer reír a mis lectores, awww gracias por leerlo varias veces *-* eso me emociona mucho, awww sos muy buena, gracias de nuevooo *-* Espero de todo corazón que te guste el cap. Besosssss. Que vos también tengas una hermosa semana :D

Lunabsc: Holiiii, awww que bueno que te haya gustadooo *-* jajajaja me alegro que te hayas imaginado esa escena *-* jajaja bueno si eres Eriol si es posible enviar a alguien al hospital jajaja, bueno, la verdad es que si una persona se cae encima de ti, específicamente en tu pie… creo que si… puede ser grave O.O, espero que nunca nos pase… jajajajajaaa. Gracias por el consejo lo pondré en practica, y no molesta para nada, es mas te lo agradezco! Besosss.

Ichigo-chan: Holiiii, siii, espero que te guste este cap, y muchas gracias por tu comentario *-*. besossss

Olivis: Holiiii, awww me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero que también te guste este cap. Besossss.

BUENO MUCHIIIISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS RW ME HAN HECHO SUMAMENTE FELIZ, ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, Y LES COMENTE QUE EL LUNES SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAP PORQUE COMIENZO MIS EXAMENES DESEENME SUERTEEEE. BESOSSSS SAKUXSYAO


	5. Anhelo

Qué buena noche, tuve un muy interesante sueño con cierta castaña, humm parezco un tonto adolescente, es vergonzoso… ahora me encuentro recostado en mi cama, para colmo hace frio… solo quiero quedarme en mi ca…

RINGGGGG RINGGGG

- Mierda.

RIIIIGGG RINNGGGG

- No me voy a mover… (acurrucándome más en mi cama)

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

- ¡JODER! ¡Hola!. (dije tomando el teléfono enojado)

- Ay Shaoran, ¿tan temprano y ya estas de mal humor?

- Tenías que ser tu Eriol… te voy a colgar.

- ¡NO, ESPERA!

- Tienes 5 segundos para decir lo que deseas, luego te cortaré.

- Eres pesado Sha…

- 5

- No lo estas diciendo en serio…

- 4

- No te creo…

- 3

- SHAORAN

- 2…

- TOMOYO Y SAKURA QUIEREN ALMORZAR CON NOSOTROS.

- Iré y eres demasiado crédulo, no te iba a cortar.

- ¡Ehh! Eres malvado Shaoran.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿No sabes la hora? No me digas que he despertado al gran Shaoran Li.

- No, no me has despertado, solo que estaba pensando y no vi el reloj.

- ¿Acaso pensabas en Sakura?

No pude evitar sonrojarme, ¡rayos! Tranquilízate Shaoran…

- Para nada. (mentí descaradamente)

- Bueno, si vos lo dices, y por las dudas son las 11:20, las chicas nos esperan a las 12:00 en el restaurante L'AMOUR.

- ¿Y recién ahora te dignas a avisarme? (dije enojado)

- Jejeje, apresúrate, te paso a buscar en 10 minutos.

- Bueno, no quiero sacar mi auto con este frio.

- Ay Shaoran, amas a ese auto tanto que me asusta.

- Es que fue lo primero que compré con mi propio dinero, me esforcé mucho para comprar a Fasty.

- ¡Tiene hasta nombre!

- Déjala en paz.

¡Tratas a tu auto como si fuera una persona! Eso no es normal.

- Habla el que duerme con su perro y le habla como si fuera un bebé.

- No metas a Fifi en esto.

- Para colmo le has puesto Fifi de nombre, pobre animal.

- Cállate, le encanta su nombre ¿no es así mi bolita de pelos preciosa?

Escuche un sonoro ladrido por el teléfono.

- Y yo soy el raro supuestamente.

- Ehemm… dejemos esto por ahora.

- Si tengo que prepararme.

- Después del almuerzo, tendremos práctica pero solo por dos horas.

- ¿Por qué solo dos horas?

- Tomoyo me dijo que Sakura tiene que salir con alguien.

Sentí como mi ceño se fruncía rápidamente, apreté el teléfono… no puede ser… ¿estoy celoso?

- Ah… está bien.

- Bueno amigo, te paso a buscar en 5 minutos.

- Bien. (dije cortando la llamada)

Tomé una toalla y entré a la ducha, Eriol podía esperar un poco, ahora tenía serias cosan en las que pensar… entre ellas porque sentí rabia cuando Eriol me menciono que Sakura saldría con alguien.

El timbre me saca de mis pensamientos y con una toalla abro la puerta.

- Por fin te dignas a abrir sha… ¿POR QUE ESTAS DESNUDO?

- Tengo una toalla. (dije sin interés)

- Rayos Shaoran, sabes que Tomoyo es una maniática de la puntualidad, nos va a matar.

- No le tengo miedo a tu noviecita.

- PUES YO SI.

- Entra y cállate, en 5 minutos salimos.

Efectivamente, en 5 minutos ya estábamos en su auto, me puse una camisa negra, con unos jeans oscuros.

- 3 llamadas de Tomoyo… Diablos, ¡me va a matar!

- Deja de lloriquear y conduce.

- Eres cruel Shaoran, ¡todo esto es por tu culpa!

- Realmente la culpa es tuya.

- ¿¡Por qué supuestamente es mía?! (dijo enfadado)

- Porque tu te vas a casar, tu novia quiere como madrina a su mejor amiga que es la mejor bailarina de todo el planeta, ella te está intentando enseñar a bailar y como eres un llorón, me pediste a mi tu padrino que baile salsa en tu boda. Además me avisaste 10 minutos antes de llegar que ibas por mi para almorzar con Sakura y Tomoyo, sabiendo que recién me levantaba.

Vi como se quedaba callado, con el ceño fruncido.

- No te enojes conmigo. Sabes que tengo la razón.

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Estoy tan nervioso que no entendí lo que me dijiste.

- Eres un dominado.

- ¡NO SOY DOMINADO!

Riiiiiiiingggg Riiiiingggg

Ambos miramos su celular.

- Dale dominado, atiende a tu novia. (dije divertido)

- No soy un dominado, para que lo veas no le voy a contestar (dijo serio)

Riiiiiiiiiiinggggg Riiiiiinggggg

Veía como Eriol comenzaba a tener un extraño tic en el ojo. Esto es gracioso.

- No voy a contestar…

RIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG RIIIIIINGGGGGGG

- ¡JODER! (dijo molesto para luego contestar) Hola amor.

- Jajajaja DO MI NA DO. (le susurré)

Me sacó el dedo del medio en señal de enojo yo seguí riendo.

Bueno, eso fue divertido, lo necesitaba enserio, porque realmente no sé porque estoy tan nervioso…

- ¡SHAORAN!

- ¡Jesús! ¿Qué diablos quieres Eriol? (dije con la respiración entrecortada ya que el muy imbécil me asustó.

- Ya llegamos tonto.

- Oh… (me sonroje)

Eso fue vergonzoso…

Entramos, Eriol habló con el mozo y este amablemente nos dirigió a donde se encontraban las dos chicas. Tomoyo miró seriamente a Eriol, el pobre estaba pálido, vi que Sakura reía disimuladamente. Me acerque a las dos saludando primero a Tomoyo explicándole que fue mi culpa el que llegáramos tarde. Asintió con su cabeza diciéndome que no se repita y fue a saludar a Eriol. Me acerqué a Sakura y ella se levantó de su silla para darnos un timido beso en la mejilla

- Te ves muy linda Sakura.

Y no mentía, estaba preciosa, llevaba unas calzas negras con unas sandalias de color rojo y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color.

- Gracias, vos también te ves bien Shaoran. (dijo sonriendo)

Almorzamos entre pláticas y risas. Para luego ir al lugar donde habíamos ensayado la primera vez, que había resultado ser el estudio de danza de Sakura en Japón.

Nos indico a Tomoyo, Eriol y a mí que hiciéramos calentamientos, y flexiones. Sonreí divertido, porque sabía que tanto Tomoyo como Eriol no eran muy amantes de los ejercicios.

- Puedes hacerlo Tommy.

- Lo sé, pero… es agotador…

- Jajaja Tomoyo recuerda que lo estás haciendo para tu boda.

Inmediatamente la pequeña diablilla reaccionó y se puso a estirar. Eriol estaba que susurraba unas cuantas maldiciones, y yo me estiraba con normalidad.

Sakura comenzó a estirar también, y… benditos sean mis ojos, vaya cuerpo que tiene esta mujer. No podía evitar verla embobado realmente es una preciosura…

- Shaoran ¿Podrías dejar de ver el trasero de Sakurita por favor? (dijo malvadamente Tomoyo)

La asesiné con la mirada y vi como la castaña se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Etto… bueno, Tommy y Eriol vengan conmigo.

Los dos se acercaron a ella.

Por 15 minutos estuvo enseñándoles algunos pasos, realmente es impresionante, ¡ha hecho que Eriol no destrozase el pie de Tomoyo! No exagero cuando digo que es un verdadero milagro.

- ¡Perfecto chicos! Ahora… Shaoran es tu turno.

Sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano.

- Hoy bailaremos una canción llamada "Anhelo" (dijo mirándome fijamente) Tienes que arrodillarte.

- Por supuesto. (dije sonriendo mientras me perdía en sus hermosas orbes verdes)

- Esto será bueno. (dijo Tomoyo sacando una filmadora) pon play a la radio amor.

- Enseguida. (dijo sonriendo)

Yo quiero besar tu boca  
Lo anhelo con ansias locas  
Deseo abrir tu alma y entrar en tu manantial de granas  
tan suaves que son tus labios como plumas de un canario  
tu pelo es como la espuma que brota de un rosal del aire que lo toca

Suavemente comenzó a acercarse a mí, dando una vuelta alrededor mío, mientras que con una mano pasaba su mano por mi hombro en una sensual caricia. Yo cerré los ojos ante su caricia.

¿Por qué dios te hizo tan bella?  
eres pura  
eres una estrella  
te amo demasiado  
te quiero a mi lado  
púrpura de mi alma  
ama de mi vida

La acerque a mí, para luego sentarla en mis piernas y acariciar su suave cabello y luego darle una vuelta mientras me levantaba y la tomaba de la cintura para bailar juntos. No podíamos dejar de sonreír y de mirarnos coquetamente. Diablos… esta mujer me va a volver loco.

quiero tenerte a mi lado  
de ti estoy enamorado  
asavache es tu pelo  
y sentirlo pronto es lo que yo anhelo  
si estar contigo es imposible  
yo haria hasta lo inadmisible  
yo quiero que seas mia  
que llegues a ser la niña de mi vida

Ella se acercó meneando sensualmente sus preciosas caderas, definitivamente esa mujer es una hechicera…

La tomé rápidamente de la mano y la alcé dando una vuelta con ella… Sakura se aferró a mi cintura, apreté sus piernas y ella se tiró para atrás, ¿Cómo puede ser tan bella?

(porque dios te hizo tan bella?)  
Es que te amo demasiado  
(porque dios te hizo tan bella?)  
es que te quiero a mi lado  
(porque dios te hizo tan bella?)  
besar tus lindos labios quiero

La baje y le di una vuelta, me arrodillé nuevamente y ella tomo suavemente mi cabello acariciándolo mientras daba una vuelta a mi alrededor… esta mujer es la tentación hecha mujer. Me miró de una manera tan… hermosa, dulce pero seductora. Tomó mi camisa llevándome hacia ella. Yo tomé su pierna… y quedamos frente a frente en la pose final. Ya no había nadie a nuestro alrededor solo eramos ella y yo… con las respiraciones agitadas. Nos mirábamos con pasión.

ES QUE TE AMO

- ¡Oh por dios! Eso fue mágico. (dijo Tomoyo emocionada)

- Nunca vi nada igual.

- ¿Saku?

- ¿Shaoran?

Ninguno de los dos respondió seguíamos mirándonos fijamente yo aún arrodillado sujetando fuertemente su pierna y con nuestras frentes casi pegadas. Acaricié su rostro con dulzura y no pude aguantar más… la bese… como nunca había besado a nadie, con verdadero… anhelo.

N/A: Holiiiiiiiiiii perdón por tardar en actulizar pero comencé mis exámenes finales en la facu, creo que me está yendo bien… eso espero jajajaja, pero enserio no pude dejarlos con las ganas de leer otro cap, personalmente, este capítulo es mi favorito, podía imaginar el baile mientras escribía, espero que les guste este cap, realmente me siento muy unida a este fic. Es algo nuevo, pero me apasiona. Besoooossss. El lunes a la noche creo que actualizaré si no lo hago ya les explico que es por mis exámenes. Que tengan una hermosa semana.

Ahora a responder sus hermosos RW.

Tenshi: Holiiiii awwwww que buenoooo que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este cap te guste también *-* y muchas gracias realmente aprecio mucho tus lindas palabras, por fans como vos da gusto escribir fics. Besos!

Didi87: Holiiiii, awwww graciaaasss *-* jajajaja siiii tommy tiene su lado malvado en mi fic jaajaja y siii, solo fue el trauma del pobre de Eriol, pobrecitoooo. Besooooss.

Honna- chan: Holiiii, awww me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias enserio por tus criticas, me ayudan muchísimooo, y me alegra poder progresar *-* me estoy esforzando jajaja, esta cumpliendo Sakurita jajaja ya veremos que pasará jajaja. Besossss.

Lunabsc: Holiiii awww que bueno que te encnteee! Jajaja te lo prometo (con la mano en el corazón) tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo jajajaja. Si te sorprendió lo de los mensajes este "arrebato romantico" de Shao te dejara más sorprendida jajaja, y si… hay una verdad oculta, y siii la relación de Tomoyo y Shaoran es así, ellos se entienden, espero que te guste el cap, besosssss.

Kastlikinomoto: Holiiiii, jajaja siii esos dos son especiales, realmente si ambos han sufrido mucho, y habrá muchooo romanceeee y celos jojojo, yo también amo cuando Shao se pone celoso jajajaja. Espero que te guste el cap, besooosss.

Ying – fa – ch: Holiiiii, awww que bueno que te guste la historia, espero que te guste el cap. Besooooosss

Buenoooo mis queridos lectoresss, nos leeremos prontooooo, besosss. sakuxsyao


	6. El secreto

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captors me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

Capitulo 6: El secreto.

Estoy besando a Sakura… ¡la estoy besando! Se siente condenadamente bien… La acercó más a mí y profundizo aún más el beso, no pienso soltarla por nada del mundo. Ella se aferra a mi cuello y me corresponde apasionadamente el beso… uff, estoy comenzando a sentir calor… demasiado calor…

- ¡Váyanse a un hotel! Pero por el amor de Dios, no lo hagan en frente de nosotros.

La voz de Eriol nos hizo reaccionar, los dos nos soltamos completamente sonrojados, evitando mirarnos.

- Sakura… (escuche la voz de un hombre)

Todos nos volteamos, ¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?

- T-touya… (dijo Sakura completamente pálida)

El hombre estaba con el ceño más fruncido que he visto en mi vida, fácilmente podía competir contra el mío en este momento.

- ¡Tú! (dijo señalándome) ¡CONSIDERATE HOMBRE MUERTO!

- ¡NO LO HAGAS TOUYA! (suplicó Sakura rogando con la mirada a Eriol y Tomoyo que lo detuvieran)

Eriol estaba aterrorizado, Tomoyo estaba completamente seria.

- Tomoyo, por favor, vos eres la única que sabe tranquilizarlo.

Eriol miró confundido a Tomoyo, y ella… ¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera?

- Touya… (susurró)

El mastodonte imbécil se detuvo y la miró atento.

- Destrúyelo. (dijo con una sonrisa aterradora)

- ¡TOMOYO!

- Por eso te quiero tanto primita. (dijo para luego plantarme feroz puñetazo en la nariz)

¡Mierda! Furioso, me seque un poco de sangre con la manga de la camisa, Sakura estaba asustada, tratando de detener a esa bestia. Fruncí el ceño todavía más, nadie… pero nadie… golpea a Shaoran Li.

- Te has metido con la persona equivocada imbécil. (dije con odio)

- ¿Ah si? Demuéstrame lo que tienes mocoso.

Me acerqué a él, era unos centímetros más alto que yo, pero no me importó, practique durante 8 años Taekwondo y Karate, y este sujeto ha despertado mi ira.

- Recomiendo que se alejen… Shaoran está furioso. (dijo Eriol)

- Touya le va a dar su merecido por hozar robar un beso de mi hermosa Sakurita, y peor EN MI PRESENCIA.

- Tomoyo… ahora no… POR FAVOR NO PELEEN. (dijo poniéndose en el medio)

El tipo, empujó brutamente a Sakura, ¿Quién rayos se cree que es?

- Te vas a arrepentir por haber hecho eso. (dije enojado)

- Justamente te iba a decir lo mismo, por atreverte a besar a Sakura.

A partir de ese momento solo se podía oír los gritos desesperados de Sakura, se podían ver las miradas atentas de Tomoyo y Eriol, y a ese imbécil y a mí reventándonos a golpes y sangrando.

Al ver la sangre Tomoyo reaccionó.

- Es suficiente Touya.

- Pero Tomoyo… me falta poco…

- Dije que es suficiente. (dijo seria la pequeña traidora)

El sujeto paró de golpearme, lo miré y tenía la nariz y la boca rota, además de muchos posibles moretones, y yo… estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Volteé para buscar a Sakura, y me partió el alma verla llorar, Tomoyo se acercó a ella.

- Sakurita…

- Fueron demasiado lejos… (dijo seria, pero… algo estaba mal)

- Saku…

- NO ME HABLES. (dijo molesta)

- Sakura. (se acercó a ella el hombre)

- ¡Y TU MUCHO MENOS!

- Yo…

- Lo siento mucho Shaoran… Eriol lo lamento pero no podré seguir dándote clases… no iré a la boda.

- ¡SAKURA! (grito Tomoyo) No fue mi intención hacerte recordar lo ocurrido con…

- NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE, TE LO PROHIBO DAIDOUJI.

Tomoyo se quedó completamente pálida y cayó al suelo, siendo atajada por Eriol.

- Sakura, estas yendo demasiado lejos. (dijo serio el tal Touya)

- ¡USTEDES FUERON DEMASIADO LEJOS!

- Sakurita… perdóname… (dijo llorando sin parar Tomoyo)

Sakura reaccionó… antes sus ojos estaban completamente rojos por el llanto y la rabia, pero ahora su semblante se suavizó.

- Tomoyo…

- ¡Lo lamento tanto! Pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir tanto! (dijo mientras Eriol la abrazaba)

- Tommy…

- Lo lamento…

- Ven… yo también lo siento… (dijo abrazándola) No quiero que vuelva a pasar esto Tomoyo… Touya, lo mismo te digo.

- Bien… (dijo serio)

- Ven a la boda… por favor, eres mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana… por favor…

- Claro que iré, lamento haber dicho eso, es que… sentí que había vuelto a ese momento…

- Lo lamento…

- Perdonen… ¿pero alguien nos puede explicar a Eriol y a mí que es lo que está pasando?

- No es asunto tuyo mocoso.

- Touya, basta ya. Se los explicaré.

- No es necesario que lo hagas ahora Sakurita. (dijo Tomoyo preocupada)

- ¿Qué está pasando Tomoyo? (preguntó Eriol)

- No lo digas Saku… te hará daño…

- Se los diré… pero deben jurar nunca contárselo a nadie.

Eriol y yo nos miramos confundidos, pero ambos asentimos.

El sujeto, trajo una silla para Tomoyo, que estaba completamente pálida, y le sujeto la mano fuertemente.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

- Primeramente ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿y porque tiene tanta confianza con MI prometida)

- Bueno… el es Touya Kinomoto, mi hermano mayor.

Me avergoncé notoriamente, había atacado ferozmente al hermano de Sakura pensando que era su novio…

- Tommy es nuestra prima, nos criamos con ella en Japón… nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo cuando yo tenía 3 y Touya 7 años…

Tanto Eriol como yo nos sentimos terriblemente mal…

- Tía Sonomi nos adoptó legalmente… a los dos… y nos quiere como si fuéramos sus propios hijos y nosotros a ella como a una madre. Cuando éramos pequeños todo el tiempo estábamos juntos nosotros tres… nos mudamos a Inglaterra cuando yo tenía 15 años y eso trajo problemas porque, bueno… cuando había chicos que pretendían acercarse a Tommy y a mi Touya los alejaba.

- Pero… no lo hizo conmigo…

- Porque me enteré de tu existencia la semana pasada cuatro ojos. (dijo furioso) No puedo creer que no me contarás esto Tommy. (dijo suavemente)

- Lo lamento Touya, pero estabas demasiado lejos… y quería decirte pero tenía miedo.

- Si enserio lo amas, jamás le haría daño primita. (dijo acariciando su cabeza y ella sonriendo) tienes suerte cuatro ojos.

Eriol tragó pesado.

- En serio si la tienes amor, sino Touya te hubiera descuartizado.

- N-no creo… m-me hubiera defendido.

- Amor no te ofendas, pero eres más blando que la mantequilla. (Touya y yo reímos)

- ¡Eso es cruel!

- Puedes continuar Saku…

Los dos volteamos y vimos a Sakura llorar… y temblar ligeramente.

- Sak... (traté de acercarme pero Tomoyo me impidió el paso)

- Espera… (susurró)

- Pasaron los años… y conocí a una persona.

Tanto Tomoyo como el hermano de Sakura fruncieron el ceño)

- Se llamaba…

- No tienes que decirlo Sakura. (dijo Touya)

- Lo diré… se llamaba Ryuu Toshida… fue mi primer novio… pero… era un monstruo… (dijo llorando) era demasiado celoso, cuando comencé a bailar… él se encargaba de que no practicará, que no participará… el… me golpeaba…

Enfurecí como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida.

- Quise dejarlo tantas veces… pero siempre que trataba de huir… me encontraba y me golpeaba más…

- Ese desgraciado llegó a llevar a Sakurita al hospital…

- Pedí la ayuda de Touya y de Tomoyo… ellos inmediatamente me ayudaron…

- ¿Cuántos años tenías? (preguntó seriamente Eriol)

- 20 años… estuvimos juntos 3 meses bien… pero luego... por 4 meses estuve en el mismo infierno. Me cubría con maquillaje los moretones… no podía decir nada… me había amenazado con matar a Tommy…

Eriol y yo miramos a Tomoyo, que estaba siendo abrazada por Touya.

- Pero un día… ya no pude más y les conté la verdad… ambos sospechaban, cuando se enteraron Touya fue a su casa y… literalmente casi lo masacra a golpes… pero no lo hizo porque Tommy fue con él. Estuvo en el hospital unos días tiempo en el que aproveche y huí a América… me pusé el apodo de Cherry, para que el no me encontrara, y contraté a 2 guarda espaldas para que estén conmigo todo el tiempo… ahora no están porque me quedo en lo de Tommy… y ella me vigila todo el tiempo… además ahora Touya regresó de Alemania… porque… ayer me llegó un sobre de el…

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo te encontró? (pregunté preocupado)

- Tenía unos espías en la prensa de Japón…

- Maldita prensa amarillista.

- Todo esto es mi culpa. (susurró Tomoyo)

- ¡Claro que no Tommy! Quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Ayer… me llegó una carta llena de amenazas… diciéndome que me tendría de nuevo… o que si no me mataría, que no tratara de huir porque me encontraría… llamé a Touya y se vino directamente, pero su vuelo se adelantó… nos encontraríamos a la tarde.

Allí entendí… ella no tenía novio, iba a salir con su hermoso, sonreí levemente.

- Te protegeremos Sakura. (dije tomando su mano)

- El es muy peligroso… (dijo llorando)

- Yo estaré contigo. (le dije acariciando su cabeza)

- Y yo también. (dijo Eriol)

- Tendrás guarda espaldas las 24 horas a partir de esta tarde Sakurita.

- No dejaremos que nada malo te pase. (dijo Touya)

- Gracias… gracias por todo. (dijo sonriendo)

PDV NORMAL

Estuvieron ensayando entre risas, conversando, y Touya amenazando a Shaoran que reía, ambos castaños estaban sonrojados, tenían que hablar seriamente sobre ese maravilloso beso.

Lo que no sabían… era que afuera había un hombre sonriendo diabólicamente con una cámara de fotos.

- Te encontré Kinomoto, el jefe estará muy complacido.

El hombre sonrió para luego desaparecer entre la gente que caminaba por las bellas calles de Tomoeda, Japón.

N/A: Holiiiiiiiii awwww muchas gracias por los hermosos comentarios, bueno… comenzamos con el drama… espero que les guste el capítulo, personalmente a mí me gustó, ahora ya saben la verdad de Sakurita… un besooooo para todossssss. Sakuxsyao.

AHORA A COMENTAR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS.

Honna-chan: Jajajaja siii, fue especial el ultimo párrafo, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este sea también de tu agrado. Un beso enormeeee.

Ying-fa-ch: Holiiii, awwww que bueno que te gustara el cap, jejeje tengo algunos planes malvados jojojo, siii Tommy tiene un lado bien malvado, pero todo es para proteger a Sakurita, y siii, domina completamente a Eriol, espero que te guste el cap.

Tenshi: Holiiiii, me alegra que te haya puesto feliz el cap *-* y gracias por el apoyooo, realmente me siento demasiado feliz, amo leer tus comentarios, espero que hayas dormido bien esa noche, y bueno… ahora comenzamos con el drama, espero que este cap te guste también.

Kastlikinomoto: Holiiiii siii, el beso fue rápido jojojo, siiip, ya ves que hubo celos jajaja, bueno, no creo que este cap te haga reír mucho, pero era un capitulo muy necesario, para explicar lo que escondía Saku. Espero que te guste el cap.

.336: Holiiiii, no te preocupes *-* awww gracias por seguir la historia *-* espero que te guste el cap. Un besooo.

Chicamona58: Holiiii, jejeje espero que te guste el cappp *-* jejeje el próximo capitulo será dedicado a la prensaaaa, jajaja allí volverá la comedia. Me encantaaan las recomendaciones, da nomás ideasss *-* un besooo.

Ichigo-chan: Holiiii, lo sientooo, lamento la demora, espero que te guste este cap, jajajaja ¡he salvado fanfictionnn! (ok.. no) jejeje, Eriol y Shao son completamente especiales jajaja. Awwww me alegra que te suba el animo mi historiaaa, a mi me sube el animo leer rw tan lindos. Es un placer ayudar a tu buen humor, un besooo.

Lunabsc: Holiii awwww que bueno que te gustara. Jajajaja pobre Shaooo, me alegraa, realmente me concentro muchooo con la descripción de los pasos, jejeje el amooorrr jajaja. Espero que este cap, sea de tu agrado, un beso.

Didi87: Holiiii jajajaja no te preocupesss *-* jejeje es que shao es un mañoso pervertido jajajaa, y buee aquí ya quedó bien claro quien era la cita de shao. Siii Eriolll puedeee, jajajaja tuvieron una manera bien peculiar para separarlos, tonto eriol isshhhh, jajaja, un besoooo.

BUENOOOOO MIS LECTORASSS, NO SE PREOCUPENNN ESTE SERA UNO DE LOS POCOS CAPITULOS CON DRAMAAAA, PERO ERA NECESARIOO, PARA PODER EXPLICAR LA HISTORIA DE SAKURITA, Y BUENO… SU TRISTE SECRETO, ESPERO QUE DE IGUAL MANERA LES GUSTE. UN BESO ENORMEEEEEE. SAKUXSYAO


	7. La prensa

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia). Sus únicas dueñas son las geniales chicas del CLAMP.

Capítulo 7: La prensa

P.O.V. Haruka.

- Kishimoto, ¿ha llamado ya nuestro informante?

- Todavía no señor.

- Avísame a penas te halla llamado.

- Si

Cierro los ojos. Ya son las 6 de la tarde… y mi informante todavía no llama…

Riiiinggggg Ringggg.

- 100% farándula, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Haruka… ¿eres tú?

Abrí enormemente mis ojos.

- Si, soy yo, creí que no ibas a llamar hoy.

- Lo lamento, pero tuve pequeños inconvenientes. ¿tienes algo para anotar?

- Por supuesto. Soy toda oídos.

- Bien. Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li se besaron hoy.

- ¿¡Qué?! Eso es maravilloso. (dije sonriendo)

- Lo sé. Además llegó Touya Kinomoto y se armó feroz pelea.

- No te puedo creer. (dije sorprendida)

- Tanto Li como Touya Kinomoto tenían varias heridas, pero afortunadamente nada serio.

- ¿Y porque se pelearon?

- El joven Li creía que Kinomoto, era novio de Sakura.

- Pero… eso es imposible, todos saben que son hermanos, el parecido es notorio, y han salido juntos en millones de revistas.

- Pues Li no lo sabía.

- Vaya… esto es bueno. (dije anotando todo)

- Hay algo más, pero esto no puede salir en la revista.

Me puse seria.

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

- Si... ha vuelto…

- No puede ser. ¿está confirmado?

- Si… he visto a su perrito faldero espiando también.

- Sakura… ¿lo sabe?

- Sospecha… es que ha vuelto a Japón, y era de esperarse que el desgraciado de Toshida la encontrara…

- ¿Debo revelar mi identidad?

- Todavía… me encargaré de vigilar los movimientos del espía de Toshida.

- Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré. Espero que puedas escribir la noticia.

- Sabes que no puedo… soy solo la recepcionista…

- Pero eres una buena periodista, si no lo pensara así no te diría nada.

- Gracias… pero sabes que mi jefe prefiere a Takami…

- Lo sé… te dejo, hablaremos mañana.

- Bien adiós y gracias de nuevo.

Es difícil ser una periodista encubierta… mi jefe no me quiere dar la oportunidad de publicar en la revista… a pesar de que gracias a mi informante se entera todo lo relacionado a Sakura Kinomoto… Pero… ya estoy acostumbrada.

La verdad es que admiro profundamente a la señorita Sakura, y nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño… Cuando me enteré de que bailaría junto a Shaoran Li me impresioné… realmente me gusta esa pareja.

- Kishimoto… ¿ya ha llamado?

- Si señor.

- Finalmente. Dame tus notas.

Le entregué mi cuadernillo.

- Vaya esto es muy interesante.

- Señor… cree que pueda escribir alguna noticia sobre Sakura Kinomoto algún día.

- Emm… lo hablaremos más tarde. Debo darle esto inmediatamente a Takami. Puedes retirarte.

- Si señor… (dije mientras el cerraba la puerta)

Suspiré… es hora de ponerse seria.

Lo que mi jefe no sabía es que yo soy clavel87 una de sus informantes estrellas… le mandó mis investigaciones ya redactadas y se las mando a su correo… al menos así… salen mis escritos. Claro, siempre el beneficiado es Takami… por ser el hijo del jefe…

Suspiro nuevamente, mientras tomo mi abrigo y abro la puerta.

- ¿Ya te vas Kishimoto?

- Takami… si, ya me voy. (digo fríamente)

- La nota de Kinomoto y Li será la noticia del mes. (dijo orgulloso)

- Lo sé…

- Lo que no entiendo es porque tu informante no quiere hablar conmigo. Soy mucho más competente que tu.

- No lo creo. ¿Acaso crees que no se que tu padre te ayuda a redactar las noticias?

El se sonroja.

- No me vengas con aires de superioridad, porque solo eres el hijo del jefe.

- Eres una descarada. Sabes que le puedo hablar sobre esta conversación a mi padre. (dijo molesto)

Palidecí.

- L-lo siento. (dije apretando los puños)

- Así me gusta. Puede que yo sea solo el hijo del gran Satoshi Takami, pero tu… eres solo una recepcionista. (dijo divertido) Nunca, pero nunca tendrás lo que quieres, yo me encargaré personalmente de eso. Jamás veras tu nombre en esta revista, puede que tengas un buen informante, y tengas buenas notas, pero el que publica la noticia soy YO.

- Ya entendí. (dije mirando hacia abajo) Me voy. (dije seria)

- Buenas noches pequeña recepcionista.

- Te odio… (susurré para luego salir corriendo)

- Lo sé…

P.O.V. Normal.

Lo que la joven Haruka no podía imaginarse era que ese egocéntrico periodista, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y odiaba tratarla mal… pero no tenía otra opción… No dejaría que su padre la despidiera. No podía perderla…

En las frias calles de Tomoeda se encontraba Haruka molesta, se sentía humillada, pero ella sentía en su corazón que su sueño se cumpliría, lograría publicar en la revista, y lo haría gracias a Sakura Kinomoto.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien.

- Auch… lo lamento.

- No te preocupes, ¿te has hecho daño?

- Para nada…

- ¿Segura?

Alzó la mirada y se quedó muda… en frente de ella… estaba su mayor idola, Sakura Kinomoto.

- Soy una torpe… lo lamento señorita Kinomoto. (dijo bajando la cabeza)

- No hagas eso. No ha pasado nada. (dijo sonriendo) ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Etto… Haruka… Haruka Kishimoto.

- Bueno Kishimoto – chan, nunca bajes la cabeza ante nadie, siempre sonríe. (dijo guiñando un ojo para luego irse)

P.O.V Haruka.

He hablado con Sakura Kinomoto… ¡HE HABLADO CON ELLA! Es… tan amable… pero… ahora que lo pienso… iba muy elegante… ¿A dónde irá?

Debo tratar de alcanzarla.

Caminé sigilosamente y me puse mi sombrero de "detective" es que me gusta mucho ese sombrero. Me siento como una detective o una espía.

- Mami… esa señorita es rara… (escuche que un niño decía)

- No la mires Ginta.

- Es muy rara… ¿será una ladrona?

Ya me estaba comenzando a enojar… pero debo seguir a Sakura.

- No lo creo… debe ser una acosadora.

¿ACOSADORA?

- Debe ser una mujer resentida cuyo marido la engaña.

Odio a esa señora. ¿Quién rayos se cree que es? Y peor aún ¿Quién cree que soy yo?

- ¿Engañar? ¿Qué es eso mami? (preguntó el niño de 5 años seguramente)

- Eres muy pequeño para entenderlo.

- Siempre dices eso. (inflando los cachetes) Pero… es una señorita linda…

Sonreí orgullosamente.

- Ay hijo necesitas anteojos.

Ok. Ya fue suficiente, me volteé y miré asesinamente a la señora.

- Disculpe señora, pero todo lo que dijo le he escuchado, y déjeme decirle que no estoy casada, no tengo novio, y soy solo una chica caminando por la calle y usted es la acosadora y chismosa aquí. No yo, y déjeme decirle que tiene un niño muy observador. Lamento haberte parecido rara, es por mi sombrero… todos lo dicen, incluso mi sobrinita que tiene tu misma edad. (dije sonriéndole)

La mujer se sonrojó y se fue ofendida, mientras que el niño me sonrió y se despidió agitando su mano.

No iba a permitir que esa vieja bruja hablara así de mi, jejeje se lo tenía bien merecido.

Ahora… creo que Sakura dobló por esta calle… ¡OH POR DIOS!

P.O.V Sakura.

Tengo que hablar con Shaoran, debo preguntarle sobre ese beso… nunca… sentí nada igual, cada vez que pienso en el me pongo nerviosa… ¿a caso me está comenzando a gustar? No, ni lo pienses Sakura. Recién lo conozco… pero no puedo negar que es guapísimo, tan amable, con unos hermosos ojos ambares y que besa condenadamente bi…

- Auch… lo lamento.

Por andar pensando en cosas que no debo, choqué con esta pobre chica.

- No te preocupes, ¿te has hecho daño?

- Para nada…

- ¿Segura? (dije al notar que tenía rastros de lágrimas)

- Soy una torpe… lo lamento señorita Kinomoto. (dijo apenada)

Que tierna, no fue su culpa.

- No hagas eso. No ha pasado nada. (dije sonriendo) ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Etto… Haruka… Haruka Kishimoto.

- Bueno Kishimoto – chan, nunca bajes la cabeza ante nadie, siempre sonríe. (dije guiñándole un ojo para luego irme)

Que chica tan tierna, me ha caído bien… oh rayos, estoy llegando tarde…

Camino rápidamente y sonrió al ver a Shaoran en el restaurante donde habíamos quedado para hablar. Se ve tan guapo con esa camisa y pantalones negros.

- Hola Shaoran. (digo sonriendo)

- Sakura… te ves preciosa.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme… la verdad es que… le pedí ayuda para elegir mi ropa, es que… quería verme linda, pero… no me gusta Shaoran.

- Gr-gracias.

- Realmente el rojo te queda muy bien. (dijo mirándome pícaramente)

Argg ¿Por qué es tan sexy este hombre? Ok, ok me gusta. Joder…

- ¿De verdad? (digo mirándolo a los ojos)

- De verdad. (dijo sonriendo) Vamos a sentarnos, he pedido un Whisky para mi… la verdad es que no sé si tomas.

- No. La verdad es que no me gusta el alcohol.

- Ya veo… espérame aquí.

- Está bien. (digo sonriendo)

Dios… estoy nerviosa…

- Disculpe… ¿es usted Sakura Kinomoto?

Oh no… debí haber traído algo para que no me reconocieran.

- Si… soy yo.

- Lamentamos mucho molestarla pero es que somos grandes admiradores suyos.

Miré a la pareja que me sonreía alegremente, no pude evitar devolverles la sonrisa.

- No molestan, no se preocupen.

- ¿Podría firmarnos un autógrafo por favor? Verá… nos conocimos gracias a usted. (dijo la chica sonrojada)

- ¿Por mi? (dije sorprendida)

- ¡Si! Es que ambos nos conocimos cuando usted ganó el torneo de baile en Londres hace 2 años.

- Fue un momento mágico. (dijo la chica sonrojada)

- Fuimos a verla bailar, y allí nos conocimos.

- Aww, me alegra escuchar eso. (dije sonriendo) Veo que el amor ha dado sus frutos. (digo sonriendo al ver como la chica acariciaba su vientre ya un poco grande)

- Si. (dijeron ambos sonrojados)

- ¿Niño o niña?

- Niña. Y queremos ponerle Sakura.

- ¿En serio? Es un honor. (dije emocionada)

- El honor es nuestro, estamos muy felices de haberla conocido.

- El gusto fue mío. Me alegra haberlos ayudado inconscientemente. (dije sonriendo) Toma… (dije sacándome mi collar) quiero dártelo.

- Pero… no puedo aceptar esto…

- Es para tu pequeña hija. (dije sonriendo)

- Muchisimas gracias. Es muy amable.

- Gracias Señorita Kinomoto.

- De nada, espero volver a verlos.

- Siempre que podemos vamos a sus competencias.

- Me alegra, entonces los veré nuevamente. Espero conocer pronto a la pequeña Sakura.

- Claro que si.

- Perdonen pero ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Ohh que vergüenza, mi nombre es Yumi Hazikawa y el es mi esposo Ryo.

- Me alegra el haberlos conocido. (dije mientras les daba un papel con mi autógrafo)

- El placer fue nuestro. Muchas gracias por todo señorita Kinomoto.

- De nada. (dije sonriendo)

- La dejamos para que continué con su cita.

Me sonroje.

- Buena suerte señorita Kinomoto. (dijo Yumi sonriendo)

- Gr-gracias.

Se fueron tomados de la mano.

- Ya estoy aquí.

- Shaoran. (dije sonriendo)

- Veo que tuviste un poco de compañía, parecían muy amables.

- Si, van a llamar Sakura a su hija.

- Han escogido un hermoso nombre. (dijo tomando mi mano)

- Shao… (dije sonrojada)

- Es la verdad.

- Perdonen… traigo sus pedidos.

Shaoran suspiró y yo sonreí… me sorprendí al ver que en vez del Whisky, Shaoran tenía una gaseosa.

- ¿Y tu Whisky?

- Bueno… la verdad es que no puedo tomar frente a una linda señorita, además me gusta la gaseosa.

- Eres demasiado tierno. (dije con una sonrisa boba)

- Tu eres la tierna. (dijo acariciando mi mano)

- Shao…

- Sakura…

Ambos nos miramos fijamente y lentamente fuimos acercando nuestros rostros, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron…

Si… definitivamente me he vuelto adicta a Shaoran Li…

P.O.V Haruka.

¡SE ESTAN BESANDO! Tengo que tomar una fotografía, saqué mi cámara y la tomé… realmente hacen una pareja preciosa… miré la foto, que se jodan tanto el jefe como Takima, no les daré esta noticia.

Bueno, los dejaré solos, espero que les vaya muy bien… Creó que Cupido ha hecho un buen trabajo.

N/A: Holiiiiiiii, perdón, paseeee todos mis examenesssss, y tuve un torneo deportivo, tuveee una semana muy loca y ocupada, por eso no pude subir el cap, espero que les guste, como había dicho antes, la prensa tendrá un papel muy importante en esta historia.

Haruka está inspirada en mi mejor amiga *-* bakita espero que te guste el cap *-* y gracias por haberme ayudado tanto.

Ahora siiii mis queridos lectores, quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios, me han alegrado la semana. Un beso. Sakuxyshao!

Respuesta a sus adorables comentarios:

Didi87: Holiiii, me alegra que la primera parte te haya parecido graciosa, jejeje Eriol es su víctima preferida jejejeje, espero que te guste este cap, un besooooo.

Honna-chan: Holiiiiii, jejeje mi querido Touya no puede faltar en mis historias, es muy importante *-* jejeje espero que te guste el cappp *-* un besoooo.

Chococat825: Holiiiiiii *-* graciaaasss por escribirrr un rww, me puso muy contenta, awww me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, siiippp, habrá drama, espero que te guste el cappp *-* y graciasssss me encanta que te gusten mis historias *-* eso me anima muchoooo. Besosss.

Kastlikinomoto: Holiiiiii, sip… hay que ponerse un poco serios a veces… jejeje pero no te preocupessss habrá muchaaaa comedia *-* sip.. era un maldito, siiippp shaooo siempre la defenderá, pronto aparecerá el desgraciado… espero que te guste el cap. Un besoooo.

Chicamona58: Holiiiii, Sakurita sufrió mucho, pero Shao la protegerá… lamentablemente Ryuu aparecerá… awww que bueno que te guste la historiaaa *-* espero que te guste el cap. Besossss.

Karuchan: Holiiii, awwww graciassss, me alegra que te guste mi historia *-* espero que te guste el cappp, besosss.

Lunabsc: Holiiii, que bueno que te gustara el cap… y siii Saku paso por muchooo. Y ya veras quien es en el próximo capítulo *-* espero que te guste este cap.

Elizita: Holiiiii, graciasss por comentarrr, siempre leo los rwww, lamentablemente no he podido comentar todos los rwww, pero siempre los leo *-* y muchasss graciassss por leer mis historias, me alegra que te gusten *-* realmente me encanta cuando la gente comenta mis historias y les gusta, me pone muy feliz, lo sé. No dejaré la historia a medias, te lo prometo (poniendo una mano en el corazón) un besooo grandeee, y espero que te guste el cap.

Ichigo-chan: Holiiiii, jajajajajajaja pobre Eriol, Touyita no sabía de su existencia. Bueno debe agradecer que no lo golpeara. Espero que te guste el cap, un beso enormeeee.

Tenshi: Holiiiii, awwww que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, awww me alegraaa que te haga reir, espero que te guste el cap, y graciaasss realmente me anima mucho cuando escriben cosas tan lindas, un besoooooo.

BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORESSS TRATARÉ DE SUBIR EL CAP EL LUNES O EL MARTESSSS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y… LES DEJO CON UNA PREGUNTA ¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL O LA INFORMANTE? ALGUNA IDEAAA  
? BESOSSSSSS


	8. Un regalo muy fastidioso

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia). Sus propietarias son las fabulosas chicas CLAMP.

Capitulo 8: Un regalo muy fastidioso

POV Shaoran

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que Sakura y yo nos besamos en el restaurante. Ya no puedo ignorar mis sentimientos… me gusta Sakura. Y me gusta muchísimo.

Es que es tan dulce, amable, comprensiva, humilde, tierna y hermosa… lo sé sueno como todo un estúpido enamorado, pero… ¡JODER, LO ESTOY!

Todas las noches sueño con ella, y bueno… em… algunos sueños no son muy puros que digamos… agg a quien engaño son endemoniadamente seductores, es que esa mujer es la belleza en persona.

Pero… no solo me gusta físicamente… me gusta su forma de ser, es… realmente especial, hemos hablado mucho, sé que le encantan los animales, pero que nunca pudo tener uno… porque su hermano es alérgico, y con el tema de los viajes no podría estar con la mascota.

Lo dijo de una manera tan dulce… y realmente se nota que desea demasiado una mascota, y bueno… emm… estoy pensando en comprarle un cachorro. Pero sería una sorpresa ya que en unos días es su cumpleaños.

La lunática de Tomoyo, está más acelerada que de costumbre, planeando con Eriol, Touya, (quien ahora ya me aguanta un poco) y conmigo una fiesta sorpresa para su mejor amiga.

Realmente esa mujer es insoportable, no se como Eriol la puede soportar, y para colmo no solo a ella sino a Touya… quien lo vigila y lo tiene amenazado de muerte si es que lastima a su prima.

Y Eriol… bueno, Eriol está que se muere del miedo, es un idiota.

Diinggg Donggg

Hablando del rey de roma…

Me acerco a la puerta y le abro a mi amigo, ya que hoy iríamos a ver cachorros.

- Hola Eriol.

- Hola Shaoran. ¿Listo para ir por el cachorro de tu dama?

- Ay Eriol… no comiences.

- ¿Qué? Yo no dije nada, pero se nota que babeas y demasiado por Sakura, jejeje ¿Quién iba a pensar que eras tan asquerosamente romántico? Mira que comprarle un cachorro a Sakura, no me esperaba eso de ti. Sobre todo… porque… no eres muy amigo de los animales.

- Cállate. Puedo aguantar a un perro por unos días…

- No lo creo, y no vayas a buscarme desesperado después. Fifi es muy celosa.

- Ay dios… tu devoción por ese animal es enfermiza.

- Claro que no, no metas a mi princesa en esto.

- Rayos, estás loco… apuesto a que Tomoyo debe detestar a ese perro.

Eriol tragó pesado.

- Bueno… no es que se odien…

- Espera… ¿tu perra no quiere a Tomoyo?

- Err… no.

- ¿Y Tomoyo detesta a tu mascota?

- Si… (dijo suspirando)

- Estas bien jodido, jajaja ¿Qué harás cuando Tomoyo y tu se casen? Estoy seguro que Tomoyo querrá echar a ese animal.

Eriol me miró horrorizado.

- Ya hablamos del tema…

- ¿Enserio?

- Si… Fifi ya no podrá dormir en la cama (dijo triste)

- No me jodas… ¿el perro duerme en tu cama contigo?

- Claro que si, es una LADY.

- Ay por Dios sos patético Eriol. (dije riéndome)

- Déjame en paz.

- Bueno, bueno, vayamos saliendo… tenemos que salir ya, recuerda que después tenemos practica con las chicas.

- Lo sé… no te imaginas lo mucho que me duelen los pies. (dijo suspirando)

- Déja de quejarte y actúa como un hombre.

- Soy un hombre, deja de joderme Shaoran, porque si no te vas a buscar al perro solo.

- Ok ok, no te enojes. Vamos

Fuimos a una tienda, donde Eriol compró a Fifi, y comenzamos a ver a los perros. Debo admitir que… no me gustan mucho los animales… y mucho menos los perros.

- ¡Ese perro es muy bonito! (dijo Eriol)

Miré por donde señalaba y fruncí el ceño.

- Es gordo, y tiene una cabeza muy grande.

- Que pesado eres. No lo escuches perrito, es un amargado. (dijo acariciando al perro)

- Idiota.

Seguí mirando, ninguno me gustaba…

- Creo que tendremos que irn…

Vi a un perro, era muy pequeño, estaba durmiendo… era lindo.

- Disculpe Señor… ese perro (dije señalándolo) ¿Cuánto cuesta?

- 300 $ señor.

- ¿¡300 $ POR UN PERRO?!

- Es barato Shaoran.

- ¿BARATO?

- Si, es de muy buena raza.

- Yo no sé de eso.

- No te preocupes yo sí. Fifi me costó 600.

- ¿PAGASTE 600 DOLARES POR TU PERRA?

- Si, fue una de mis mejores inversiones, era tan pequeñita y hermosa, y cada día está más bonita, además este perro no crece mucho.

- Amm… creo que eso es bueno.

- Si, lo es. Es un Shih Tzu.

- ¿Un qué?

- Es su raza inútil, solo cómpralo.

- Grr… bueno. Me llevaré ese…

- En seguida se lo traigo señor.

Tras pagar, me dieron al pequeño perro, compré comida, y un silloncito para que duerma, por insistencia de Eriol, ya que pasaría unos días conmigo.

Salimos de la tienda y fuimos a casa, el perro seguía durmiendo… pero apenas abrí la puerta de mi casa… esa bestia despertó.

Saltó de mis brazos, y corrió por todo el apartamento, para luego chillarme, porque ese sonido insoportable no era un ladrido.

Se hizo pipi y popo en mi alfombra blanca, rompió un jarrón que me regaló mi madre, se subió a mi cama luego de haber salido al jardín dejando todo cubierto de tierra… y todo eso en menos de media hora.

- ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE BESTIA ME HICISTE COMPRAR ERIOL?! (Dije furioso mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa) ESE MOUNSTRUO VA A DESTRUIR MI CASA.

- Tranquilízate Shaoran, lo pones más nervioso. (dijo mientras alzaba a la bestia peluda) oh, pobrecillo, tranquilo este ogro está un poco de mal humor. (dijo acariciándolo)

La bestia se tranquilizó y comenzó a lamer los dedos de Eriol.

- Ves, es un buen perro.

- Hummm pequeña bola de pelos. (dije acercándome para acariciarlo)

El muy desgraciado me ladró, impidiendo que lo toque.

- Maldito perro.

- Jejeje, parece que no te quiere.

- Rayos, ¿Qué hago? No le puedo regalar esta bestia a Sakura, nunca más me hablará.

- Shaoran, creo que a ella le gustará mucho.

- No lo sé… lo peor es que ya no puedo regresarlo…

- Tranquilo, ahora vamos, que llegaremos tarde.

- Ni loco, no puedo dejar a este mounstruo suelto por mi casa, la va a destruir. Discúlpame con Sakura y Tomoyo, y diles que nos veremos mañana.

- Bueno… solo lo tendrás un día más. Por favor no lo mates.

- Querrás decir que el no me mate a mí.

- Lo que sea. Nos vemos mañana en la casa de Tommy a las 4, no llegues tarde.

- No llegaré tarde.

- Adiós bolita de pelos. (dijo acariciando al perro endemoniado, quien agitaba su cola felizmente)

- Adiós Eriol.

- Adiós Shaoran. (dijo cerrando la puerta)

Nos quedamos solos… ambos nos miramos.

Respiré profundo y traté de hablar como Eriol.

- Hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo bo-bolita de pelos…

El perro me miró.

- Solo estarás aquí por esta noche, y mañana tendrás una nueva dueña… así que… hagamos las paces…

No puedo creer que esté hablando con un perro…

El perro seguía mirándome y juro, pero juro que vi una sonrisa diabólica en su cara… oh no…

Se lo imaginaran… el muy maldito corrió a mi habitación y se hizo popo en MI CAMA.

- MALDITA BOLA DE PULGAS TE VOY A MATARRRRR.

Y así nos pasamos las horas, yo gritando, el meando y cagando por toda mi casa, gruñéndome, rompiendo cosas...

- Ya no doy más… maldito perro… (le serví su comida, y la bestia se la devoró)

Le serví en un tazón viejo agua y comenzó a beber, le puse su dichoso silloncito en la sala y me fui a mi cama.

- Por finnn, paz y tranquilidad.

Cierro los ojos, ya estoy por dormirme cuando siento unos ladridos y raspadas en mi puerta.

- No puede ser… (dije molesto) lo ignoraré.

Me puse de costado y seguí tratando de dormir, pero esa criatura del mal, no paraba de llorar, de rasguñar mi puerta, me está volviendo loco.

- JODER.

Me paré de mi cama y abrí la puerta furioso.

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES AHORA?

El perro me ignoró y se subió a mi cama.

- Ni se te ocurra cagar otra vez, ya cambia las sabanas 3 veces.

Pero para mi sorpresa no cagó… sino que se durmió… EN MI CAMA.

- Mierda. (Me acerqué a mi cama para acostarme y el bicho del mal me gruño) es mi cama, arrímate.

Me siguió gruñendo.

- Voy a dormir en mi cama.

Me mostró sus pequeños dientes.

- Te odio.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me fui al sofá, ese maldito perro… no solo destruyó mi casa y mi cordura sino que también se apoderó de mi cama.

- Maldito seas Eriol, te odio. (dije para luego dormirme)

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con el perro encima de mí, RONCANDO. Furioso me paré y este cayó al suelo, luego comenzó a poner esa cara… esa cara que no me gusta, que significa que quiere hacer pipi o popo, lo saque al patio, y milagrosamente hizo sus necesidades donde le señale. Le serví su comida, su agua y me preparé unas deliciosas tostadas con jugo de naranja.

- Rayos… el perro está todo sucio… ay no… tendré que… bañarlo.

Horrorizado me acerqué a la mini bestia, que me miró extrañado.

- Bola de pelos, hoy te irás con tu nueva dueña y estas sucio, no te mue… (salió corriendo) vas…

Pasé media hora corriendo detrás de él y otra media hora bañándolo.

- Te odio. (dije furioso mientras lo terminaba de bañar)

Salió corriendo y yo entré a la ducha… sí que la necesitaba.

Me vestí y salí con la pequeña bestia a la casa de Tomoyo. Al llegar, Tomoyo me miró horrorizada.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

- ESTO, ESTO ME PASO. (Dije señalando a la pulga con patas)

- Entiendo…

El perro se soltó de mis brazos y miró a Tomoyo, ella frunció el ceño… cierto… ella también odia a los perros.

El perro la olió y luego… movió su cola… y comenzó a lamer los pies de Tomoyo, y ella… LO ACARICIABA.

- Vaya, es una ternura.

- ¿Ternura?

- Si, me gusta, y Sakurita lo va amar. Awww eres lindo muy diferente a esa horrible Fifi.

- Oí eso preciosa.

- Eriol… hola amor.

- Veo que ya conociste al pequeñin.

- Si… es lindo.

- Ya veras, pronto te llevarás bien con Fifi.

- No lo creo, esa pequeña rata me odia.

- No le digas así a nuestra pequeña amor.

- Ay Eriol, estas enfermo. (le dije serio)

Todos reímos.

Touya llegó al rato, comenzó a estornudar sin parar, Tomoyo le daba pañuelos, el perro estaba detrás de ellos y bueno… nos pusimos a decorar mientras la pequeña bestia nos seguía.

- ¿Tommy estás en casa?

Todos nos paralizamos.

- ¿No era que llegaría a las 5?

- Si… pero se adelantó…

- Escondámonos.

Nos escondimos, tomé a la bola de pelos y le tapé la boca, obviamente me gruño.

- ¿Tommy?

- SORPRESAAAA (gritamos los cuatro)

Sakura se sorprendió bastante, luego sonrió y abrazó a Tomoyo, ambas reían, miré a la bola de pelos que miraba a Sakura.

- Sé bueno con ella.

Luego abrazó a Touya y a Eriol. Escondí al perro detrás de mí.

- Feliz cumpleaños Saku.

- Gracias Shao. (dijo sonrojada) ¿Qué tienes atrás?

- B-bueno… es tu regalo de cumpleaños… emm espero que te guste.

Le mostré al perro y ella lo miró sorprendida para luego sonreír hermosamente.

- Es precioso… (dijo muy feliz) ¿Puedo alzarlo?

Miré al perro… si le hacía algo a Sakura lo iba a llevar de vuelta a la tienda de animales y denunciaría a la tienda.

- Emmm si…

- Holaa precioso…

El monstruo comenzó a mover su cola histéricamente y a lamer la cara de Sakura que no dejaba de sonreír.

- Eres hermoso, te voy a cuidar muy bien.

El perro le seguía lamiendo ella lo bajo y comenzó a jugar con el.

- Te llamaré… Kero.

Sonreí al final si fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

- Shao… ¿puedes venir al patio un rato?

- Claro.

Ella sonrió, Kero nos siguió.

- Gracias Shao… (dijo sonriendo) realmente siempre quise tener un perro. Realmente me encanta.

- Me alegro Saku. (dije honestamente) emm… puede ser muy terrible… le gusta hacer popo por todas partes… especialmente en las camas.

- Jajajajaja ¿se hizo en la tuya?

- Si…

- Ohh, lo siento. (dijo sonriendo) te lo pagaré.

- No hace falta.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.

- No Saku no hace fal…

Sus labios me callaron, me estaba besando, cerré los ojos y la tomé de la cintura mientras la aferraba más a mí. Lentamente se separó.

- ¿Conforme con el pago? (dijo sonriendo)

- Aún falta un poco más, tu pequeño diablillo destruyó un par de cosas más.

- Entonces me aseguraré de pagar todo lo que haya roto. (dijo rozando mis labios)

- Estaré encantado.

Dije mientras volvía a besarla apasionadamente, al final… ese pequeño mounstruo no es tan malo después de todo.

N/A: HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, LO SIENTOOOO POR ACTUALIZARRR RECIEN, PERO TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS, PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP, PERSONALMENTE ME HA ENCANTADO COMO HA QUEDADO ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO, GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS RW, REALMENTE ME ALEGRAN MUCHISIMOOO.

Ahora a responder a sus lindos comentarios:

Sabaku no caro: Holiiii, jijiji, ñawww gracias womannn, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap *-* espero que este capítulo también te gusteeee, te quieroooo.

Tenshi: Holiiiiii, awwww me alegra que te haya alegrado la semana *-* fuerzaaaa vos podessss, todo saldrá bien. Awwww me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, siiii, aparecieron nuevos personajesss, espero que te guste mucho el cap, un besoooo.

Lunabsc: Holiiiii, graciaasss, realmente estoy muy feliz por haber pasado todos mis exámenes *-*. Awwww ¿enserio es tu favorito? Me re alegraaa, siiii la reportera es muy buena, y es muy importanteee, espero que te guste este cap, y si muy buena observación, la verdad es que se me paso ese detalle. Gracias por decírmelo ahora corregiré, en este cap fue sola, porque solo era la casa de tommy. Un besooo.

Karuchan: Holiiiii, awww me alegra muchísimo que te atrape y que te guste la historia, espero que te guste este cap, un besoooo.

Didi87: Holiiii, siiii son romanticoosss *-* jejeje ya lo descubriras dentro de muy poco, es un poco confusa la parte del hijo del jefe, pero… pronto entenderás, en el próximo cap hablaré de eso. Besosssss espero que te guste el cap.

Chococat825: Holiiiii, awwww que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, realmente eso me pone super feliz, jajajaja tengo mucha imaginación y me encanta escribir *-* me alegra no haberte decepcionado, espero que este cp también te guste. Beeeesoooossss *-*-

Roxelanali: Holiiiii, awww graciasss por leer, y me alegra que te parezca divertido, muchas gracias *-*.

BUENO MIS ADORADAS LECTORAS, ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, QUE SE RÍAN CON LAS TRAVESURAS DE KERO, Y QUE LES GUSTE LOS MOMENTOS ROMANTICOS DE SAKURA Y SHAORANNN

UN BESOOOOOOO, TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTOOOO.

SAKUXSYAO


End file.
